rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
A Figment of Discord
A Figment of Discord is an RPG maker game created by Midori Fragments. It takes place before the events of A Timeless Story. Synopsis Human relationships are so frail. Luckily enough, Eris doesn't mind such things since when she was abandoned at the gates of Rosechild orphanage, deep in the woods. She held no significant friendship with the other inhabitants of the structure. Instead, she prefers spending her days with her only friend; the odd cat Millionmiles. Constantly keeping to herself with the orphanage low on food supply, could one mere apple break her quiet stance amongst the orphanage? Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. The game files can be saved by accessing on the menu. The gameplay consists of Eris making certain decisions in order to progress. She must be ruthless and cruel in order to advance, if she goes soft of heart it will result in a bad ending. Characters Eris A gloomy girl who was abandoned by her parents when she was young. She felt betrayed by the world, so she created a fictional one inside her mind named Abbadon, which she visits in her dreams. Because of Millionmiles's influence on her, Eris slowly becomes more ruthless and deranged in order to get what she wants. It's implied she might have a mental illness, which only gets worse after she commits more atrocities. Millionmiles Eris's imaginary friend, a demonic cat that was originally a plush toy. Mischievous and manipulative, he has a thing for apples. He claims to be a resident from Abbadon, Eris's imaginary world. As the story progresses, Millionmiles encourages Eris to break the rules, steal and even murder her fellow orphans, under the pretension they all want to hurt her. It's also implied it's not imaginary as Eris claims to be and might be even real. After escaping the orphanage, Eris decides she doesn't need him anymore and parts ways with him. Chantico The elder among the orphanage kids. Clever and cheeky, she's always quick with a sassy comeback. Despite spending half of the day eating snacks, seems she isn't gaining much weight. She lost her parents during a fire. Even though Eris considers her "snarky and cruel", it's revealed Chantico can be very caring and supportive of her fellow orphans when she wants to be. She's the first orphan to die, being burned alive by Eris. Mani and Sol Twins that were orphaned after their parents died in a car accident. The accident resulted in Sol losing her sight and Mani being unable to walk. Sol is the eldest and very protective of Mani, while he is quiet and mature. Because she wants to help Mani regain the use of his legs, Sol allowed herself to be molested by their caretaker, Mr. Moloch, in order to get enough money for his operation. Sol is killed by Eris after she finds out that she was the one who killed Chantico and Mani commits suicide days later out of grief. Shiva The youngest of the orphanage kids. He has reputation of being a delinquent and he's involved in a smuggling operation with some villagers. Shiva seems grumpy and unsociable at first, but he cares a lot for his fellow orphans. He's the only one of the orphans to survive, after he finds out that Eris killed Mani and realizes she killed Sol and Chantico as well. She decides to make Shiva the fall guy for the murders and is arrested. Glenn A young man from a wealthy family. He likes talking walks in the forest, which help him calm down his violent impulses. Because of his privileged situation, he gets bored easily with things. He's rude and condescending towards everyone, but falls in love with Eris. After she escapes from the orphanage after killing most of her fellow orphans, Glenn takes her in his mansion. Alys Lysander's childhood friend, an honest and sweet girl. Because Eris was stabbed in the womb years ago, she's sterile, so Glenn married Alys in order to get a heir. Alys didn't love Glenn either and just accepted the merriage in order to pay the bills for her bedridden mother. Eventually Alys starts getting suspiscious of how close Glenn and Eris are and decides to investigate more about Eris's background, leading her to find out about Eris's crimes and the murders of the orphans. Lysander Alys's childhood friend, who secretly has a crush on her. Introverted and with no self-confidence, he tends to run away from difficult issues and has never told Alys about his feelings for her because he's afraid of being rejected. Endings Bad Ending 1: Innocent Eris decides not to kill Chantico. She wakes up in the real world, which results in Chantico waking up as well and realizing Eris was planning to kill her in her sleep. Eris begs her to return her brooch, which Chantico complies. Chantico confesses Eris about her past and admits she’s constantly eating in an attempt to make up for the loss of her parents. The next day, Mr. Moloch and the orphans go to the village to make some errands. Eris is bothered by Millionmiles's negative influence on her. The imaginary cat appears and tries to convince Eris to kill Sol, but she declines. Eris confides in her fellow orphans and they decide to tell the villagers about the abuse they suffer at the hands of Mr. Moloch. Unfortunately, nobody believes them. Millionmiles mocks Eris for her decision, saying that she must be ruthless in order to survive in this cruel world. Bad Ending 2: Good Girl Eris decides not to kill Chantico but decides to listen to Millionmiles and push Sol into the water. Sol is about to drown, but is saved by Mani and Shiva. The orphans realize what she was trying to do and accuse Eris for being a psychotic murderer. Eris tries to run, but she’s caught by the villagers. She starts screaming at Millionmiles for lying to her, causing everyone to brand her as mentally unstable and lock her in an insane asylum. Bad Ending 3: Poisoned Apple Eris is confronted by Sol, who reveals she knows she killed Chantico and planned to kill her as well. She promises she won’t tell about Chantico’s murder in exchange for letting her and Mani live. Millionmiles insists Sol is lying and convinces Eris to kill her. Eris decides not to kill Sol and confesses to her that Millionmiles is negatively influencing her. Sol is confused and tries to help Eris, but she insists she’s too far gone to be saved. Millionmiles is angry at Eris for not listening to him, but she says she won’t listen to him anymore and he’s just a fragment of her imagination. Millionmiles insists he’s real and decides to take Eris’s life as punishment. The next day, Eris is found brain dead. Bad Ending 4: Spider Thread With the deaths of Chantico and Sol, Mani becomes depressed and asks Eris to kill him. Eris decides not to kill Mani and even confesses to him that Sol had let herself be molested by Mr. Moloch in order to get money for Mani’s leg surgery. Later that night, Eris is disgusted with the negative influence Millionmiles has on her and decides to commit suicide. Some time later, Mani is able to walk once again and thanks Sol as he reminisces about his life. Bad Ending 5: Caged Shiva finds out that Eris killed Mani and realizes she killed Sol and Chantico as well. Eris stabs him to protect her secret, but as soon as he dies, she realizes everyone will find out that she killed her fellow orphans. She laughs at the thought, saying that she doesn't care anymore. Later, Eris is caught and arrested by the police. She’s visited by Glenn, who promises to visit her back soon. Bad Ending 6: Abaddon Forever After being stabbed in the womb by Mr. Moloch, Eris leaves the orphanage and tries to run for her life. She successfully escapes Mr. Moloch, but she succumbs from her wounds and dies. In her last moments she has a vision of Abaddon and laughs maniacally. Happy Ending: A Blooming Love If Alys went with Lysander to the orphanage, she appeases the souls of Chantico, Mani and Sol, who reveal that Eris murdered them. With the evidence, Eris and Glenn are imprisoned. Alys and Lysander visit Shiva at prison. Shiva is happy that Eris got her comeuppance and mourns his fellow orphans. He also expresses his interest to start an honest life once he leaves prison. With everything resolved, Alys confesses her feelings to Lysander, aware that he feels the same towards her, but is too coward to make a move. Years later, they marry and have a son whom they call Dellbert. Secret Ending: Last Wish Alys goes by herself to the orphanage and after appeasing the orphans's souls, she confronts Glenn and Eris. If she read the letter that her late mother gave her, Alys will realize that Eris is her long-lost sister. It’s revealed Eris’s father married twice and Alys is the daughter of his second wife. After marrying Alys’s mother, Eris was sent to an orphanage. Eris is resentful for being sent away, but Alys apologizes and promises to make up for her mother’s mistakes. Afterwards, Eris, Glenn and Alys start living together. Eris is happy to finally have a loving family with her stepsister at her side. True Ending: A Figment of Discord Alys confronts Glenn and Eris after finding out the truth about the murders from the ghosts of the orphans. They reveal to her they’ve been having an affair and that Eris is sterile thanks to Mr. Moloch stabbing her in the womb years ago, so they used Alys as a surrogacy so she could have the heir Glenn wanted. Now that she knows the truth, they proceed to lock her in the mansion. After nine months, Alys gives birth to a baby boy. Having outlived her usefulness, Eris decides to kill Alys, since they have no reason to keep her alive now that Glenn got the heir he wanted. Feeling betrayed by the world and abandoned by Lysander, Alys resigns to her fate as Eris shoots her on the head. In her last moments, Alys sees Millionmiles next to Eris, smiling maniacally. Trivia *Alys and Lysander's son in the Happy Ending is called Dellbert, like Alys's grandson in A Timeless Story. *Even though the story ends with Eris and Glenn getting away with their crimes and gaining the child they wanted, in A Timeless Story, Daniel and Dellbert are aware that Alys was the biological mother, not Eris. It's implied Eris revealed the truth at some point out of guilt. Category:Games by Midori Fragments Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Puzzle Category:Non-RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2019 Category:Western Games